Danny Phantom: Within the Shadow
by Noir Ecrivain
Summary: Danny has just saved Mia's life, but has virtually lost his own in the process! Now Mia must figure out what is wrong with her boyfriend as he tries to overcome what's overcoming him. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: Explainations

Danny? He had not even crossed my mind, which I would have thought that he would be the first thing on my mind. Suddenly I felt an excitement rise in me. What had happened between Danny and me that one day… Tucker looked at me curiously and suddenly I saw his eyes flash from blue-green to red and then back to blue-green. He smiled funnily.

"Ah, Danny, well he passed ou- I mean fell asleep at your bedside. He had been there for quite a while. Jack carried him off to bed, he should be there if you want to see him." He said in an awkward tone. He had a smirk on his face and moved out of the way so I could pass by. I scooted passed him and smiled reassuringly. I ran up the stairs straight into the Fenton's kitchen, into Jack and Maddie. They stared at me and suddenly smiled.

"Uh, hi Mr. and Ms. Fen-" I began to say until Jack grabbed me and hugged me, lifting off my feet. I squirmed.

"Mia! We knew you would be okay! See Maddie? Didn't I tell you?" he looked at Maddie erratically. I tried to giggle, but I could barely breathe under his grip. Maddie released me from him.

"Oh Mia, we're so glad you are okay. How do you feel? Do you need-" I cut her off.

"Oh,no sorry, but thanks, although I was wondering where Danny is, Tucker said he was in his room."

"Oh yeah, the poor thing fell asleep by you, waiting for you to come to, Jack carried him upstairs."

"Oh thanks, I'll just go up there then…"

"You know Danny is very lucky to have you…as a-" she stuttered. I could tell she was looking for the right words. I nodded.

"Yeah even if you are part ghost, we wouldn't ask for anyone better for our Danny!" Jack announced suddenly. I jumped.

"How-?"

"It's okay, Mia, don't worry, we won't tell if you don't want us too! But if you ever want to give some insight to us about ghostly ways, it would be nice." Maddie said smiling at me. I looked at them confused. I shook my head and walked over to the stairs.

"Um I will be sure to do that Ms. Fenton, thanks!" I shouted to her from the stairway. As I climbed up the stairs I overheard her tell Jack something that gave me that excitement in my gut again.

"Do you think someday I will be calling her that, Jack?"

"Oh yeah! Danny would be completely crazy to not make her a Fenton!"

With a goofy smile I walked up the stairs. I approached Danny's door and tried to calm that excitement, the excitement of being alive and having an endless time to be with Danny. I opened the door slowly and saw Danny hanging off his bed, drooling onto his floor. I laughed and jumped onto his bed. Which accidently sent him hitting the floor, head first.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled as he sat up suddenly and rubbed his head. I jumped up and ran to him.

"Omigod! Are you okay?" I asked rubbing his head. He looked up at me; I noticed his eyes were clouded over. He gave me a half smile.

"You-you're awake… well that's a big relief. Are you feeling okay?" he asked not looking at me anymore.

"I feel great! Really great! I have never felt better! And, uh, how are you? Besides the head?" I asked as I scooted closer to him. He stood up and laid back down on his bed.

"Sleepy." He said bluntly. Something was not right, the Danny I knew, my Danny, would not act like this if he had seriously been up at my side the whole time I was unconscious. He would be running all around the room asking me what I was thinking, making him worry about me and blah,blah,blah! Instead he was slowly drifting back to sleep! I backed away towards the door. Maybe he just needed a little rest, after all he had been with me non stop for days doing whatever I wanted. Yeah he just needs some time to R and R. I walked slowly out of the room until I heard Danny call me. I then rushed right back in.

"Yes?!" I asked with an excited look on my face. He rolled onto his side and yawned.

"Could you grab me a sandwich please?" he yawned to me. I winced. A sandwich?

"Um, sure, what kind?"

"Whatever…peanut butter."

I walked out and came back later with his sandwich. When I came back he was snoring. I set the plate down. I sat on the side of his bed, watching him breathe. He was breathing heavily his face, I could tell, was tired. I wondered at that moment what I could do for him, to make it up to him for being at my side? I wondered who was the real super hero here? He tossed onto his back and opened his mouth slightly to breathe. Suddenly memories came flooding back to me. His lips on mine, his kiss, everything he never knew he wanted… and I was it. I had heard of him, back in Wisconsin. The boy who used his powers for good and got no credibility. The boy who was half ghost using his powers the best way he knew how. For what? People treated him as a felon. While this was the same reason I kept my dealings with ghost underground, I envied him. Danny was the only true hero and from the first time I saw him, I knew I loved him and I knew I could never be with him. He was struggling enough as it is, with school and ghosts, my enemies would end that all and not for the better. He breathed silently in and out of his mouth. I leaned over and locked my lips on his. I sloshed my head around, digging my mouth into his. Suddenly he opened his eyes. I pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were wide and no longer clouded over. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was.

"What the-?!" he said, his head moving frantically side to side. He looked all over his room and threw off his covers. I just stood there wondering how long it would take him to notice I was there. He turned and headed straight for his bedroom door. I coughed. He stopped and turned around.

"Mia! You're okay?! You're alive?!" he marveled as he ran up to me and held me in his arms. He buried his face in my neck. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Huh, Danny I thought we already went through this. I'm fine!" I said taking a good look at him. He just blinked.

"Huh? No I just woke up right now, from…I passed out…this, something happened…" he muttered.

"Yeah your mom said you fell asleep next to my bed and your dad brought you up to your room." I explained very confused. He put a hand to his forehead.

"Asleep? I- I just…I guess I don't remember…" he sighed. His arms were still around me, his fingers gripping my waist. He looked at the ground and shook his head.

"You do remember what I told you though…" I pointed out to him. He snapped his neck up and smiled at me.

"Remind me." He said leaning in. I put my hand on his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered. Apparently that was enough and he could wait no longer. He moved his fingers through my hair to the back of my neck. He pulled my face forward and kissed me. Carefully, as if not to break me. I placed myself against his firm chest, I felt his heart pounding. Our mouths slid against each other and I thought to myself that this was right. But the Danny ten minutes ago, well, he was wrong. Who was that…


	2. Chapter 2: Dr Fenton and Mr Phantom?

I left FentonWorks the next day, Danny's parents insisted I stayed the night, just to make sure I would become unstable anytime soon. That night Danny and I spent our time talking, telling each other the reasons for our actions over the past few days. I explained to Danny why I had been against us being together, why I had been pushing him away, trying to break his heart.

"I was just trying to protect you, that's the reason for everything I do to you." I told him while sitting on his bed. Since we had made-out earlier that morning, the Danny that woke up wanting a sandwich was no longer rearing his head. It made me wonder, why would Danny act like that? And espcially not remembering that he did, well, made me wonder even more. Still he seemed fine, just very tired. Even so he managed to stay up half the night with me.

"I know, but still isn't my decision whether or not I want to put myself in danger to be with you?" he asked giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, but it's my decision to be with you too and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of the price on my head in the ghost realm."

"Geez, what did you do that was so terrible in the ghost zone?"

"Really, I have no idea, I think it lies somewhere along the lines of they hate the fact that I am half human, half ghost, can live between both worlds and can totally kicked their butts. Yeah I'm pretty sure it's one of those." I said shrugging, folding my hand behind my head and laying down on his pillow. I turned my head to bury it in his pillow. I smelled him on it and I felt that exciting feeling back in the pit of my gut, my heart flutter. I turned back around. "Also it might be because I'm the only one of my kind...erm, I mean I used to be."

"That sounds like Skulker's doing...did he happen to hunt you?" he asked. I nodded and he laughed. He shook his head. "You know, you and I team up and we could end stupid, yet annoying threats like him." I stood up suddenly. I had always thought about training Danny and I had a little, but being a team? Now it hit me! A team of half ghosts! Ghost hunters! Team Phantom! Should I tell him?, I thought.

"Danny what if we started a small little team of ghost fighters of some sort?"

"You mean like you and me go out and kick all kinds of ghost butt?"

"Something like that, but it would be you, me, Tucker, and Jaz. I mean more could be added over time, but I don't know what do you think?" I explained excitedly. He rubbed his head, thinking I supposed. I crawled up to him. "And you would be the leader." He smiled.

"Well then...hm, how about we are the leaders? You have more experience anyway and you are smarter."

"Smarter? I doubt that, but anyway okay then we both are the leaders! This is going to be so great we can rid Amity Park of all the ghostly fiends haunting it and clear your name!"

"And make you one! Ever considered a super hero name? Like Mia-um, well have you?"

"Um, well not really, nothing would really fit anyway would it?" I asked, I could tell he was implying something but I was tired and he was too. I stretched and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked getting up from his bed.

"Downstairs, why?"

"Just sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the floor." He offered, but I simply shook my head.

"I can't make you sleep on the floor I will just go downstairs and don't try to force me out of it, you need your bed right now. Good night...Danny Phantom." I said as I walked out.

"Good night...Mia...Phantom..." I thought I heard him mutter as I walked down the stairs. Mia Phantom, it actually sounded good...

First thing the next morning I went to Tuckers house to return his backpack that I had found in the living room. I knocked on the door and Tucker answered.

"Oh, hi there Mia, what's up?" he asked happily.

"Oh I just came by to return your backpack, you left it at Danny's house yesterday." I said as I handed it to him. He blinked suddenly as he grabbed it and his eyes changed color and back suddenly, just like the day before. Now it was creeping me out.

"Why thank- you Mia, by the way how is your's and Danny's relationship?" he asked in an odd tone. I shrugged.

"The same I suppose, why?"

"What's the same?"

"He loves me and I love him, plain and simple. I kinda have to go Tucker and you do too or we'll be late for school."

"Right, well okay then I will meet up with you, good bye now Mia." he said and slammed the door. Okay that was hugely weird, but maybe Tucker was just tired too, after all he had been helping Danny take care of me. I walked down the streets in the shadows of early morning. Suddenly I felt something make a breeze from above me. I looked up and saw Danny flying to school. Hmph, I thought, he needs to be a little more inconspicuous with his powers. I wanted to fly after him but I knew better, I would just scold him during class. I breathed heavily as I walked through the doors to Lancer's room. Danny was there and so was Tucker. How the heck did he beat me? I sat next to Danny and frowned.

"At least go invisible the next time you fly to school." I scolded him. He ignored me. "Danny? Hello?" He turned and glanced at me.

"Oh hi, I'm working so please keep it down." he said coldly. I was taken aback. I looked at Tucker for an explanation for Danny's rude behavior, but Tucker just gave me a sort of devious smile and shrugged. I felt suddenly shunned and didn't talk to either of them for the rest of class. Danny and Tucker fled class as soon as the bell rang. I followed them as fast as I could and caught up to them in the hall. They were whispering so I hid behind a wall and listened in.

"You will do whatever necessary to drive Mia away from you. You will make sure not to touch her or even listen to her, the less of her involved the better. Do you understand?" Tucker told Danny in a serious tone I've never heard come out of Tucker's mouth. Danny nodded robotically.

"Yes Master." he said mechanically. Tucker nodded and they both walked away. My mouth dropped. What the heck was going on here? Whatever it was, the last thing I was going to do was back down. I knew this Danny was not the real Danny and I was going to find out what happened to the real Danny and Tucker was going to tell, even if it meant he have to answer to ...Mia Phantom...


	3. Chapter 3: Question and Answer

I stomped my feet into the pavement as I walked home after school. Tears escaped my eyes. Now I was loosing him. I didn't know if it was just karma being a b****, or maybe something else, but one thing I knew for sure was that he was under some sort of trance. He for sure wasn't bi-polar. But who could have done this to him and it almost seemed as if he wasn't resisting. Like he was excepting of the fact he was being used as someone's puppet. But I knew Tucker wouldn't stand for it. I ran suddenly toward his house, as fast as I could. I arrived at his house just when he did and I tackled him to the ground. I shook it off and looked over him. He was very surprised to say the least.

"Uh, Mia I like you as a friend, but I'm willing to improvise that." he gave me a cheesy smile. I punched him in the arm. "Ow! Tough love?!" I got off him and held him against the wall of his house, my fist flaming green with a powerful ecto-plasmic charge up to his throat. "Geez! What is this?!"

"Where did Danny and I first meet?!" I yelled at him. He blinked.

"In class. Why?"

"And what did I dress as at the masquerade?"

"Some Victorian chick." I knew it was him, but how long would I have till he wasn't him?

"Okay you need to come with me, now!" I said as I dragged him to Danny's house. "What were you doing by the way, after Lancer's class?" He looked at me with a questioning look and scratched his head with his free hand.

"Actually I really can't remember! Please don't hurt me!" he yelped. We got on the steps of Fentonworks and I released him.

"And the reason you can't rememeber I think is because- oh, actually I shouldn't say it just come with me and quietly." I said. I realized if I mentioned to much about Danny or what was up with him, Tucker might resume his overshadowed form. I led him quietly into Danny's room and, with enormous stupidity on my part, Danny was there, but the "Anti-Danny" actually.

"What the-?!" Danny let out, he was cut off by me. With a heavy heart I shot a limited powered ecto blast at his chest...his firm chest which I loved thinking about myself laying upon it. The feeling came back, the feeling where my heart fluttered. I had to brush it away though, Danny layed on the floor, in pain. I ran and grabbed the SpectorDeflector from Danny's desk. I slapped it on Tucker. I picked Danny up off the floor.

"Danny! You're girlfriend's gone crazy!" Tucker yelled. He's was right...I was Danny's girlfriend. I had never thought about that before. And I was also crazy with rage. I pinned Danny against the wall, his eyes were red, his iris's flaming red with someone else's rage. I could feel it.

"What the heck is the matter with you?! You insane-!" Danny let out until I shot a ecto plamic strip at his mouth to shut him up.

"Where's Danny?!" I screamed at him. Suddenly I realized I wouldn't get an answer, that wasn't Danny in there and what ever was in there was working off something else. Then I knew what to...a theory hit me. That feeling...what if it was more than a feeling but an antidote? I ripped the ecto plasim off Danny's lips and smashed my mouth against his and went farther. I placed my whole body against his. I felt every bit of him. I felt my hands around his torso. I gripped his chest to mine. I felt through his shirt. My hands moved down to his stomach, firm and shaking. Suddenly Danny grabbed my head and kissed me fiercely, his hands feeling around my waist. Technically this was our first make-out session, but personally I don't count technicalities. I pulled away from him and he tried to follow.

"Is that what I have been missing this whole time?!" he said as he grabbed my back pockets and pulled me towards him. I pushed him away and shoved him into his chair. His look was wildly confused.

"Alright, you two you're gonna spill your guts to me...NOW!" I yelled at them. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well when I was ten I wanted to join the circus, I hate with an absolute passion, dark chocolate and I thought that when we were making out just know that I might-" Danny began, but I put a hand up because Tucker was there.

"Do you guys know how you have been acting lately?! I come up to you and you ignore me! Talk about me behind my back and make plans to get rid of me?!" I was right about a couple things here. They were both sadly lost, that feeling that I got in the pit of my chest when Danny held me was an antidote to him, and they both were being controlled by something and one of them knew it. And I was about to find out.


	4. Chapter 4: Tangible Tension

"What are you talking about?! Us acting weird? You're the one threatening us with deadly ghost powers!" Tucker yelled at me. He wasn't strapped to the chair or anything, but I think he was too shocked to get up and face me. I looked at Danny who had a dreamy look on his face. My guess was he was to excited and overwhelmed by what I had just done with him, that he wasn't gonna let that memory go anytime soon.

"Tucker look at the facts for a minute," I said calmly now, focusing more on Tucker than Danny, "You can't remember what you even did during lunch today! And as a ghost, I know without a doubt that means you were over shadowed. Please believe me...I just want you and Danny to be safe. Sooooo that means I need to know something." I turned towards Danny, who had his elbow on the arm of the chair, staring into oblivion. "Danny!" I yelled at him. His head snapped back to my direction. "Danny, please I know this might not be a memory you want to reminisce, but what happened while I was unconscious...you know that day where I almost died?" I asked him. His dreamy look shifted to a sorrowful one and suddenly I realized he had done something that day, something he was not happy about.

"I-I was just by your side that whole time...I mean after I had left suddenly, because I had to, uh, use the bathroom! And then I went to get something to eat! By the time I was done with both, you were out and I stayed with you the whole time! See nothing suspicious!" he announced happy with his sentence. I turned towards Tucker, who was giving Danny a curious look.

"Actually Danny, you had just only gotten back after-" Tucker began to say but was cut off by Danny yelling, "I had just only gotten back after I ate, Tucker!" he looked at Tucker with green eyes which meant he was threatening him, say any more and you can be sure you'll be feeling some ghostly pain tonight! I had an idea, I knew Danny was hiding something and the only way I would get it out of him was if I didn't! I stepped toward the door.

"I'll be right back..." I said and stepped out of the room. I closed the door slightly and listened in on them.

"Okay Tuck listen, Mia is right I am hiding something from her..." I heard Danny say.

"Oh dude! You're not cheating on her are you?!" Tucker yelped.

"NO! Don't ever say anything like that; I would never do anything to hurt her...that's why I'm in this mess! I had to save Mia! She was going to die; I had been given a second chance to save her! And I did it in the most desperate way... I had sold-" Danny stopped suddenly. I held my breath and walked in stupidly, I would rather have him see me walk in and not have him catch me listening in.

"So anyway I'm back, um Tucker I'll have to talk to you later, but! Keep that belt on! Promise me?" I said softly. He nodded seriously and left. I shut the door behind him. I looked around for Danny. He leaned his head against his wall, I knew he was trying to clear his mind, try to make something okay in his mind. I realized then that the "other" Danny could arrive at any minute. Geez! It was like I was dating Jeckle and Hyde! But I couldn't let him change back again, I personally couldn't handle that. "So Danny, you're absolutely sure you're the one being a jerk to me lately and not some alter-ego, maybe...or maybe you're being controlled by something or someone?" I said. His head cocked back up at that last part of my sentence.

"Mia I would never be a jerk to you purposely, it's just well I, uh really don't know what's wrong with me lately, but it's probably nothing bad! Maybe just my powers developing giving me weird reactions..."he said. He didn't look at me when he said this. There was an awkward silence. I sat on his bed and sighed. Would I ever get the truth out of him? I was so close; he had "sold" something for me...to save my life, but what!?! Suddenly my thoughts zoomed back to only moments ago when Danny and I were intimate...this must have crossed his head to because he was now giving me a goofy smile. "So that moment we had a few seconds ago...what did you-?" I cut him off. I shook my head.

"It was just a theory I was testing out, when you act like a, erm, well whatever, intimacy seems to be the only thing to get you to snap back to reality." I explained. Suddenly he was kneeling at my legs.

"Well can we use it to escape reality for now?" he asked his eyes soft and their usual brilliant blue. He lifted himself up to me gently and kissed me. He placed his hands on my knees to get himself up to me. Suddenly I felt myself pulling his head toward mine. His kiss was intense, his mouth opening and closing in perfect unison with mine. His hands ventured up past my knees to the inside of my thighs. It felt so right, to be with him, here and now. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, trying to get him on me. I fell back on his bed slowly with him pushing himself on me. Next thing I knew our bodies were moving perfectly together just like our mouths. Our groins fiercely nudged each other. His hands moved up and down my legs to my waist, on my hips. My hands moved up to his shirt and I yanked it off of him. Wait, I thought, what am I doing? I want this soooo bad, but right now isn't the time. Still I couldn't help myself. I moved my hand down his bare chest and headed toward his jean zipper. He placed his hands on mine, unbuttoning it. The moment I unbuttoned his, I snapped...NO! I wasn't gonna do this, I wanted to more than anything, I wasn't afraid, we were both ready but, time wasn't. I pushed him away and he couldn't have looked more surprised.

"What's wrong? I mean, are you okay?" he asked worriedly lifting off of me. I was so close to crying.

"Danny I want more than anything to do this with you, oh! So fricken bad! But something is telling me this isn't the right time." I turned my head away from his. I couldn't do this... I sat up and buried my face in my hands. I felt him put his arms around me.

"I want to too, but something is telling it's not right also. But trust me when I say, no one else will ever make me feel this way, when I'm with you, I'm complete, when you're gone I am missing the truer part of myself, I love you so much and nothing can take that away. I will never hurt you, ever." he smiled at me. His eyes flashed green and then retained blue. I knew he had just promised himself, body, soul and ghost that he would never hurt me, he would always love me. I laid on his firm chest.

"I love you too. And you should wear you're shirt off more often." I laughed and so did he. We lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling until we fell asleep in each others arms. We were trying to live the present for what it was, not what the future should be or might be...


	5. Chapter 5: Figuring the Master Plan

The next day there was no school. I turned over onto my side. I was so tired, from all the emotional upheavals to the intense making-out we did the night before. I yawned and opened my eyes slightly. Danny was breathing in and out peacefully. He had a pleasant expression on his face. I rolled into his arms and remembered a dream I had had that night. It was an odd dream. I had dreamt that Danny was being possessed by someone I knew and that they had figured out the antidote to his condition. This person made it impossible for love to break his spell...wow that was cheesy, anyway, whatever I did to try to bring Danny back it didn't work. Danny unleashed fury and anger from his possessor on me and right before I woke up he was about to deal me the final blow. Still it was only a dream, but something still seemed wrong about it. I turned over off the bed and shook Danny awake.

"Danny...Danny, wake up." I whispered gently. His eyes opened and to my immense shock...they were red. I fell back.

"What the- why are you here?! What am I doing with my shirt off?! You! You crazy psycho! What were you trying to do to me?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I could not and would not take this anymore and he was too mad for me to try to snap out of it. I turned invisible and phased through the window. Just in time to, as soon as I left Danny's parents burst into his room with wild expressions. I saw through the window, Danny looked at them with pure malice. He shouted something and his parents left his room. This needed to end now, if it didn't Danny might unknowingly hurt people he cared about. And then another idea hit me. I phased through the bodies of Maddie and Jack and rearranged their minds to think today was chore day for Danny. As soon as I left their bodies, they told Danny to do a whole bunch of chores...heheheheheh, erm, anyway this was the perfect opportunity to look for some clues about what Danny did the day I practically died. And to prove I wasn't completely insane, Tucker was gonna help me. I sped over to his house and phased through his wall. He was still wearing the belt. I shook my head comically. I reached for him...oh geez I had forgotten the belt ahahha, so I was zapped back into human form. I landed on the floor with a thud. Tucker turned around nonchalantly.

"Hiya!" I said smiling, gritting through pain.

"Hiya, can I take this girly thing off now?" he asked, obviously that was the first thing on his mind, er, the only thing on his mind. I shook my head as I lifted myself up.

"No not yet I need you self aware so you can help me look for clues about what Danny did that one day...look I heard you two talking and Danny said he sold something...so I'm wondering what's worth enough to save a life? What could be so expensive or important that it would buy my life back?" I said sort of wondering out loud. Tucker shrugged.

"The only thing I can recall is that he came back right when the heart monitor showed you had a steady heart beat again, after that we left you two alone...and uh, speaking of alone, I heard you and Danny got it on last night!" Tucker said. I jumped up and hit my on his shelf.

"Why would you think that?!" I shouted, clearly defending myself.

"So you admit it! You're getting all defensive! What did you guys do? I mean Jaz said she heard some serious banging-" he stopped and covered his mouth.

"JAZ! Ugh, look we didn't do anything and I swear it... we just sort of made-out...a lot...okay so we almost went all the way! But so what?! I mean I'm in love with Danny and I feel no shame, absolutely none at all! I WANT TO MARRY HIM!! EVER SINCE HE FIRST KISSED ME! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER, TO PROTECT HIM! I-" I stopped. Tucker's mouth was to the floor. "Oh no...please Tucker don't tell him! Please! I'm afraid he might not feel that strong just yet and if he knows that I do, well he might get freaked out..."

"I won't tell him, but maybe you don't know Danny as well as you think..." Tucker said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I would bet my life on it that he feels exactly the same about you. Now come on let's get to his house, now I'm all curious about what's going on." We ran over to the house which was only a mile away, although Tucker struggled with even that. We snuck in once again and worked our way down to the lab, praying Danny had not yet gotten to that part of his chores yet.

"Okay look for anything that looks suspicious." I instructed Tucker. We looked all over the lab, but to almost no avail...until...

"Uh, Mia? I think I found something!" Tucker yelled fifteen minutes later. I ran over to him and he was holding a piece of paper. I grabbed it from him and un-wrinkled it. I read it aloud.

"'I Danny Fenton and I Danny Phantom hereby agree to the terms set down upon this document and there forth surrender all my powers and abilities, in other words deliver my body and soul to Vlad-" I stopped. I felt my blood begin to boil, my heart pounded. "VLAD PLASMIUS?!?!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The house shook, I incinerated the paper in my grip. "Danny sold his soul to Vlad to save me?! That dushe!"

"Who? Danny?!" Tucker asked.

"No! Vlad..."

"I don't get it...you know him?"

"He's...my uncle..."


	6. Chapter 6: Family Ties

I let the ashes of the once binding contract fall out of my hands. I stared into nothingness. He sold his soul to my uncle, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, sure I was furious, but something told me this needed to be done. This had to happen; it was something that would determine all of our futures... stupid Clockwork, oh well.

"YOUR UNCLE IS VLAD PLASMIUS?!" Tucker yelled to the top of his lungs. He grasped the side of a table to keep from falling down. I stood up slowly, trying to get my thoughts straight.

"Well you see my uncle Vlad Masters...well that's all he ever was to me...he was the best uncle anyone could ever ask for." I began. Tucker sat down listening intently. "Well, when my mother and father died I was five...I can barely remember it at all, but I remember uncle Vlad...I went to live with him until I was eleven...he treated me like I was his own daughter-"I went on until Tucker interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you're really Mia Masters?" he asked. I shook my head and continued.

"No, I'm only half Masters, my mother was a Masters, my dad was a Fensen. Anyway, he treated with care and took the place of my parents. We would sit together and go through his old yearbooks from college, that's how I found out about Jack Fenton. Vlad told me that they had been companions of sorts in college until an incident happed to break their friendship. He took special care not to mention Maddy to much, but occasionally I would catch him moaning about, staring at old pictures of her. I finally asked him about it, actually the day before the...erm accident that turned me into a ghost. I asked him in these exact words, 'Uncle Vlad, what happened to the woman you loved?' He turned and told me that he had messed it up with her and that she had married Jack Fenton, he told me of his children Jasmine and...Daniel...it's funny," I reminisced, "the first time I heard his name I felt a warmth inside of me...the next day I went to school and saw Jack Fenton! I was awestruck and I made my way to approach him. Well he was so wrapped up in the portal he was introducing; he didn't noticed how close I had gotten to the portal. He went in to push the on switch and he ran out. I went in behind him to talk to him and enlow; the portal released its power within me. It...it wasn't a pleasant feeling, a shock went through me and I felt every inch of myself changing and writhing into something new. The time escaped me with so much pain, so I guess I didn't show back up until nine at night."

"Wait when Danny stepped into the portal he didn't disappear, he just got shocked."

"Yes but I was changed molecule by molecule, so much that my genetic make up was scattered and then put back together. When Vlad found out he went berserk and wasn't the same...I hadn't realized my powers until the next day, but I never told Vlad. I had move with my grandma; Vlad wanted me away from Amity Park. Then I heard something in the news on day on my fifteenth birthday...apparently a ghost breach had hit Amity Park and one ghost stood out to the public and me, above the rest...Danny Phantom, the ghost boy who uses his powers for good. So I told my grandma to move me back here and here I am." I finished looking at the floor.

"You knew your uncle was a ghos-" Tucker began to ask. I shook my head.

"Not until the day I gave my life to Danny, a ghost had appeared and attacked Danny, apparently with a vengeance. I recognized the ghost and knew it was Vlad by his demeanor, but I couldn't tell Danny, I just had to defend him. Tucker what does Vlad have against Danny?" I asked. Just as I did and flash of green hit the room and Danny appeared in the room in his ghost form! Without warning I switched to ghost form. Suddenly Danny grabbed Tucker and then me by the neck.

"Danny!" I yelled. His head turned unnaturally, the entirety of his eyes were red. He was being ultimately possessed. I wriggled, I didn't want to hurt Danny to save myself or Tucker, isn't that nice of me? All at once the room shook and then I felt my body being pulled in one direction at amazing speed. I suddenly saw another lab, more elaborate than the Fenton's.

"Drop them!" I heard a voice say. Danny released me and Tucker. We fell to the floor and coughed. I looked around...and there was Vlad hovering above me. He looked at me with indifference.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked harshly. His expression changed to amusement.

"My dear why would I harm you?" he teased.

"Then why am I here? You know who I am, don't tell me you can't tell..."

"Yes you're Mia, the ghost girl who uses her powers to selfishly put others in danger and save only herself." He jested. I had it, I wasn't gonna sit and play his game.

"Actually...uncle it's me..." I transformed to human, "Miss me?" His mouth dropped.

"How did you know it was me Mia?"

"I know you, but I didn't know you would stoop so low to take over Danny and threaten me, I know you knew who I was when you attacked Danny in the street that day. Then I attacked you..."

"And you knew it was me and you still attacked me?"

"You think I was just gonna watch you hurt Danny? Besides you've always known I was a ghost, the whole time, that's why you wanted to keep me away from Amity Park after the incident, to keep me from meeting Danny! You didn't want double the threat!" I yelled. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, but it was only for a moment.

"Yes I knew you were a ghost and yes that's why I kept you from Amity Park and Danny Fenton, but you still found him anyway, didn't you? And fell in love with him?! I already lost one love to a Fenton, don't you dare make me loose another one Mia!" He yelled back at me.

"So you show up to kill Danny to get me away from him? This is all about jealousy? Your needs? If you can't be happy then neither can I? Now you got the ghost boy on your side as your little puppet, like you've always wanted? And what were you planning to do with me?" I asked and truthfully didn't want his answer.

"I wanted you to take Danny's place in death, then have him forge a deal to save you, so he would be undertaken by me and I could use him to force you out of love with him by his actions and keep you safe. But you've gone and ruined it and now...now I will have to destroy you both and with cruel irony!!! Danny, my slave, take her out!"

**Danny Phantom-Enchanted 6** by ~sponge-aholic1823

I let the ashes of the once binding contract fall out of my hands. I stared into nothingness. He sold his soul to my uncle, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, sure I was furious, but something told me this needed to be done. This had to happen, it was something that would determine all of our futures... stupid Clockwork, oh well.  
"YOUR UNCLE IS VLAD PLASMIUS?!" Tucker yelled to the top of his lungs. He grasped the side of a table to keep from falling down. I stood up slowly, trying to get my thoughts straight. 

Drag and Drop to Collect


	7. Chapter 7: Two Halves, New Problem

"NO!" I shouted, "This fight is between you and me, Plasmius! You want me out of the way so bad? Then you can do it yourself!" Flames spurted out of my hands and my eyes glowed.

"Dearest niece, I don't want you out of the way, only that lowly boy that you so foolishly gave your heart to." he explained, flames emerging from his fists as well.

"Don't count on it; I will never stop loving him! Besides what about his mother, who you so foolishly gave your heart to?" I remarked. I sneered at him, this fight was sooo on!

"Then, my dear, you have chosen your own fate!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He moved his hand in Danny's direction and as if being controlled like some robot, Danny moved forward obediently. "KILL HER!" Plasmius screamed. Danny's hands were engulfed in red flame and his eyes glowed deadly red.

"Yes, Master." was all Danny said. He made his way toward me. Without second thought I shot into the air. I threw blasts in Vlad's direction, him easily avoiding each one.

"You can't duck it forever niece, in the end you will have to defend yourself against him, it will come down to you or him." Vlad laughed.

"That's your plan here! You know I can kill him! And you know I won't!" I screamed at him dodging Danny's blasts. I summoned an ecto-plasmic shield, to protect myself from his infuriating blasts.

"It's either I have you kill him, or he kills you and I get a servant for life! The son of my most hated rival at my disposal! And either way, I win!" I ignored this, and continue to block Danny. "Get her! Rip through the very fabric of your powers if you have too!" I knew what he was doing, disposing of us at our will. Either way Danny would die! I dove down towards Vlad and shot at him. He swayed out of the way. He sent a blast towards me and I blocked, but the power of it sent me sailing backwards, towards his ghost portal. I landed with a thud.

"Ah, ah, ugm...that all you got?" I breathed through the pain. I leapt up and ran toward Vlad. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I flew a punch at him. I socked him in the jaw, then the stomach. Just as soon as I did, I felt an amazing blow hit the side of my head. "Ahhh! Ug, what the-" I gasped as I saw Danny next to me. My temple throbbed. "Danny I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled. He simply laughed.

"You!? Hurt me?! Hahahaha, when I'm done with you the only thing that will hurt me is how little of a challenge you were!" he sneered. The only way to stop this was to stop Vlad. Suddenly another blow hit me, this time in the stomach. Vlad socked me in the gut, knocking the wind clean out of me. I crouched on the ground. As long as my emotions clouded my views of the both of them, I would not be able to really get the edge. I was much stronger than I was letting on. I cleared my mind; I knew they were both hovering over me. Let go of emotions, just for the moment, I tried to tell myself. As soon as my mind was empty, I felt the power sweep over me.

"Let's end this!" I shouted and blasted them both at the same time. They both flew back into the wall. I zoomed towards Vlad and punched him in the jaw, all over his face. He was on the ground and weak. He panted.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me? After all the love and devotion I showed you?" he asked. I stepped back a few paces.

"Why should you expect any less from me, if that was what you were going to do to me in the first place?" I grinned. I opened my mouth, took a deep breath and...released. "Oooooooohahhhhhhhhhhohhhhhhhoooohhhhhahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" I wailed. I had released a ghostly wail, so powerful it can reduce the one it is used on, to loose all power and gain a moment of mental weakness. Unfortunately for the user, it also saps power. I fell to the ground in a heap.

"Mia!" I heard Tucker yell as if from a distance. Suddenly I saw in my blurred vision, Danny hovering over me.

"Now to be done with this..." he said maniacally. He placed his shoe over my chest and my breathed was now forced. I struggled to breathe and keep conscious. Suddenly I reverted back to human form, not intentionally of course. I glared into Danny's eyes.

"Danny don't let him take you!" I breathed, "You are good! You are the one who uses his powers for good! You are what made me what I am! Without you there would be no me, it's just like you said, you are the truer side to me..." , I slowed down and tears jerked at my eyes, "you said to me, you would never hurt me, you would always love me, no matter what. You were telling the truth! I know you were, I can feel it when you touch me, when you're always worried for my safety, when you kiss me and your body clutches mine! Feel it now Danny! For both of our sakes!" I said to him in a last attempt to snap him back. I let my head drop to the ground. I felt my energy leaving. Danny looked into my eyes, searching for what was true, what to follow. I felt him realize it. His eyes turned green and his expression softened. He removed is foot from my chest and fell to the ground. I worked myself up, trying to be quick. Who knows what might of happened to Danny, that his mind had been so corrupted, so strongly too. I hovered over him. "Are you okay?...Danny?" I muttered. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Mia? Mia, where are we? What happened?" He asked his expression wild and shocked. I opened my mouth to answer, until suddenly I felt a blast hit me in the ribs.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed as I landed at the base of the ghost portal. I looked up and Vlad had resumed posture.

"MIA!!!" I heard Danny yell.

"I admit, I had not seen that coming, you are too young to have such a power...to bad you won't use them ever again! Good bye my dearest Emilia!!!" he said and with that he shot me hard and I flew backward into the ghost portal. It was almost as if in slow motion. My back landed on the starter mechanism. Suddenly a green flash, I had turned it on. I felt the same sickening pain as I did as a child flood over me. Every inch of my body shook fiercely. At last I fell to the ground with a great thud.

"Uhhhhh...." I grunted. I let my head fall. My vision was darkening, but I saw Danny get up, dodge a blast and run to Tucker. He grabbed something from him and blasted Vlad. Vlad fell and Danny slapped something on him. Vlad writhed as Danny made an action.

"Ahhhh!" I heard Vlad scream out in pain.

"Next time you won't mess with me Vlad!" Danny said. I closed my eyes. I knew it was over. I felt footsteps worriedly approach me. "Mia! Wake up!" I felt him shake me. I didn't want to open my eyes or stay conscious, so I didn't... The next thing I knew was I was in Danny's bed, wrapped in a blanket. I opened my eyes and saw Danny's worried face.

"Mia! You're okay!" he grabbed me and held me. I groaned. I felt weird, like out of place. I wiggled away from Danny. "What's the matter?"

"Hold on." I said and stood up suddenly. I ran to the mirror. I appeared okay, just a little battered. But I felt empty in a way, not fully there. I tried to transform into ghost. The ring appeared around me, but I was in my normal street clothes. Suddenly I knew what I was feeling. I turned to Danny suddenly worried. "Danny we need to get me into the ghost zone...NOW!!!!"

**Danny Phantom-Enchanted 7** by ~sponge-aholic1823

"NO!" I shouted, "This fight is between you and me, Plasmius! You want me out of the way so bad? Then you can do it yourself!" Flames spurted out of my hands and my eyes glowed.  
"Dearest niece, I don't want you out of the way, only that lowly boy that you so foolishly gave your heart to." he explained, flames emerging from his fists as well.  
"Don't count on it, I will never stop loving him! Besides what about his mother, who you so foolishly gave your heart to?" I remarked. I sneered at him, this fight 

Drag and Drop to Collect

**Danny Phantom-Enchanted 6** by ~sponge-aholic1823

I let the ashes of the once binding contract fall out of my hands. I stared into nothingness. He sold his soul to my uncle, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, sure I was furious, but something told me this needed to be done. This had to happen, it was something that would determine all of our futures... stupid Clockwork, oh well.  
"YOUR UNCLE IS VLAD PLASMIUS?!" Tucker yelled to the top of his lungs. He grasped the side of a table to keep from falling down. I stood up slowly, trying to get my thoughts straight. 

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
